Symphonia Series
The Symphonia Series is designed by Kintaro Asechi, President Kyoko Asechi's father and is said to be the pinnacle of fashion by Yun-su. The Symphonia Series Prism Stones appears as prizes in some tournaments in the Symphonia Selection. For example, the prize for the winner of the Stand Up Girls Cup is the Symphonia Boots of the Beginning. Overview Although the Symphonia Series is so spectacular, its glimmer is said to catch the jealousy of both Prism Stars and the Prism Designers. As shown in Aira's Symphonia Dress when it shows the violet light shimmering around the stadium, it made some sort of stimuli to Mia, Hye In, Shou, and Yun-su. Grateful Symphonia Dresses These are the original Symphonia Dresses which were designed by Kintaro Asechi. The Grateful Symphonia Dress and the Awakening Symphonia Dress are the evolution(s) of the Pure White Wedding Dress and the Romantic Night Wedding Dress, while the Alluring Violet Dress Coord is Kintaro's latest creation for Aira in order to get MARs from Pretty Top. * Pure White Wedding Coord: Pure Crystal Tiara, Pure White Wedding Dress, Pure Crystal High Heels * Romantic Night Wedding Coord: Pure Crystal Tiara, Romantic Night Wedding Dress, Pure Crystal High Heels * Alluring Violet Dress Coord: Fancy Symphonia Headband, Symphonia Necklace of Shine, Symphonia Dress of Mystery, Dreamy Symphonia Pumps * Grateful Symphonia Dress Coord: Fancy Symphonia Headband, Symphonia Necklace of Shine, Fluttering Symphonia Top, Symphonia Skirt of Courage, Symphonia Boots of the Beginning * Awakening Symphonia Dress Coord: Joyful Symphonia Headband, Symphonia Necklace of Shine, Symphonia Dress Of The Awakening, Symphonia Boots of the Beginning Pretty Remake Grateful Symphonia Dresses Shou had an idea of remaking the Symphonia Series after having a flashback when he was in Prism Stone with Aira in Aurora Dream. He and Yun-su worked together to remake the outfits for Prizmmy☆ and PURETTY. Prizmmy☆ Symphonia Dresses *(Mia Ageha) Passionate Symphonia Dress Coord: Eternal Symphonia Tiara, Symphonia Necklace of Shine, Symphonia Dress of Passion, Symphonia Boots of the Beginning * Wisdom Symphonia Dress Coord (Reina Miyama): Symphonia Top of Wisdom, Symphonia Skirt of Courage, Symphonia Boots of the Beginning * Friendship Symphonia Dress Coord (Karin Shijimi): Symphonia Top of Friendship, Symphonia Skirt of Courage, Symphonia Boots of the Beginning * Kindness Symphonia Dress Coord (Ayami Ooruri): Symphonia Top of Kindness, Symphonia Skirt of Courage, Symphonia Boots of the Beginning PURETTY Symphonia Dresses *(Hye In) Starry Sky Symphonia Dress Coord: Eternal Symphonia Tiara, Symphonia Dress of the Starry Sky, Symphonia Boots of the Beginning * Land Symphonia Dress Coord (Shi Yoon): Symphonia Dress of the Land, Symphonia Boots of the Beginning * Sky Symphonia Dress Coord (So Min): Symphonia Dress of the Sky, Symphonia Boots of the Beginning * Sea Symphonia Dress Coord (Chae Kyoung): Symphonia Dress of the Ocean, Symphonia Boots of the Beginning * Sun Symphonia Dress Coord (Jae Eun): Symphonia Dress of the Sun, Symphonia Boots of the Beginning Gallery Mars dark dresses.jpg|MARs' Symphonia Dresses. puretty symphonia.jpg|PURETTY's Symphonia Dresses. Prizmmy Symphonia.jpg MARsgratefulsymphonia.png Purettygratefulsymphonia.png Symphonia Hye In.jpg Mia hye in waver symphonia.jpg Aira freed from symphonia.jpg Mion symphonia angel.jpg Rizumu white symphonia wedding.jpg Mion symphonia wedding.jpg Aira sparkly in dark symphonia.jpg PrizmDMF42 40.jpg PrizmDMF42 38.jpg PrizmDMF42 42.jpg PrizmDMF42 39.jpg PrizmDMF42 41.jpg PrizmDMF42 73.jpg Mia Fired up.png Mia stop devil angel fight.jpg Doremifasliderprizmmy.png Mia passion dress.jpg PrizmDMF50 18.jpg PrizmDMF50 45.jpg Aira possessed by darkness.jpg Aira dark dress intro.jpg Dark aira finish show.jpg Prizmmygratefulsymphonia.png IMG_20190215_182413-1.jpg IMG_20190215_182413.jpg|Symphonia Dress of Mystery and Dreamy Symphonia Pumps IMG_20190215_182324.jpg Images (1).jpeg Images (3).jpeg IMG_20190215_182335.jpg IMG_20190215_182348.jpg IMG_20190604_102652.jpg IMG_20190604_102631.jpg IMG_20190604_102704.jpg IMG_20190611_182946.jpg|Symphonia Dress of Passion IMG_20190611_183014.jpg|Symphonia Top of Wisdom IMG_20190611_183034.jpg|Symphonia Top of Friendship IMG_20190611_183047.jpg|Symphonia Top of Kindness IMG 20190611 183613.jpg|Symphonia Dress of the Sun IMG 20190611 183558.jpg|Symphonia Dress of the Starry Sky IMG 20190611 183550.jpg|Symphonia Dress of the Sea IMG_20190611_183620.jpg|Symphonia Dress of the Land IMG_20190611_183637.jpg|Symphonia Dress of the Sky Category:Prism Stones Category:Dear My Future